


Libidinous

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Healing, Angels, Demons, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Health Related Issues, Hybrids, M/M, Roommates, Witches, very brief and vague mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: li·bid·i·nousadjectiveshowing excessive sexual drive; lustfulKyungsoo is an Incubus hybrid that isn't comfortable in his own skin. Chanyeol, his half-angel roommate, is there to help.





	Libidinous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lovely Day Fest: **Prompt #LD094**
> 
> To my prompter, I'm so terribly sorry that this turned out nothing like you wanted or expected. I hope you enjoy it even a little bit nonetheless.
> 
> To Mod N, thank you for being so patient and understanding and giving me a billion extensions when I asked for them <3 I'm sorry I bothered you so much.
> 
> To anyone who reads this, I'm sorry in advance. This has not been edited so please excuse any mistakes you may find.

Kyungsoo, like any other nineteen-year-old, was excited to finally start university. He was excited to move away from home and live on campus to have the complete “college experience” never mind that the university he’d picked wasn’t very far from home and was the same one that his brother was attending. There were no hiccups that he faced; his enrolment had gone smoothly, his accommodation was sorted almost immediately and Minseok had helped Kyungsoo move all of his stuff into his new apartment without complaining (too much).

There was just one slight problem though; his roommate.

According to the housing rules of his new university, SUSG – better known as _ Seoul University for the Supernaturally Gifted _ a university, as the name suggests, that specifically catered to the needs of supernatural kids – he was supposed to room with another one of his kind; another “Gifted” kid. Kyungsoo was okay with that, of course he was, but he assumed that he would be sharing the apartment with another half-demon like him, or maybe even a witch. What he _ hadn’t _ expected, however, was that he would be rooming with a half- _ angel _ . The complete _ opposite _ of his kind.

That certainly put a damper on Kyungsoo’s excitement because he’d never met an Angel or even a _ halfling _ before and he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Were they going to be just as uptight as Kyungsoo’s mother said Angels were? Were they going to be prejudiced against Kyungsoo just because of his own demonic parentage? Kyungsoo’s a halfling too but the demon part of him was pretty difficult to conceal. What if his roommate had a problem with him? What if they were an elitist? What if they thought that mankind should still bow down to and worship _ Him _ ? Kyungsoo knows that _ that _ particular power struggle ended millennia ago after the ruling party upstairs decided that waging war was fruitless – especially after realising that all they got in return was large scale destruction and the loss of life of their precious subjects that were getting caught in the cross-fire – but there were still people that didn’t agree with humanity being ruled equally by the entity upstairs and the one down below.

There were still a lot of people that didn’t agree with demons, even though most of them were nothing but peaceful; blending into society like any normal human would without causing harm to others. There were also people who didn’t agree with witches despite knowing that witches were beings of their own creation; normal humans who, millennia ago, had sold their soul to the Devil in exchange for supernatural powers so that they could rule the Earth themselves.

And what if Kyungsoo’s roommate was one of these people? What would he do then?

Kyungsoo sighs heavily, staring blankly at the wall in front of him as he slumps his shoulders, too lost in his own thoughts to notice his brother rolling his eyes at him.

“Oh relax, Soo,” Minseok says when he notices the frown on Kyungsoo’s face and the metaphorical storm clouds brewing over his head. “Out of all the people to be sharing an apartment with, a half-angel isn’t that bad.”

Kyungsoo sighs again and places the box that’s in his hand onto the table beside his – or what was going to be his – unmade bed. He turns to look at his elder brother, glum look on his face, thick eyebrows furrowed.

“Angels are judgmental, hyung,” Kyungsoo grumbles. It’s not like he has any evidence to back up his claim but it’s what he’s heard people around him always say, _ so _. He leans back against the table, huffing as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Not to mention prejudiced.”

Minseok rolls his eyes at him and shakes his head, his unstyled lavender hair falling over his forehead. He plops down on the bed and leans back on his hands as he considers Kyungsoo, almond shaped eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

“That’s bullshit, Kyungsoo,” Minseok says, voice firm, and Kyungsoo purses his lips. His brother very rarely uses his “hyung” voice on him, but when he does, Kyungsoo knows that he’s definitely ticked off. “Not everything is black and white, y’know?”

“I know that, hyung, it’s just-”

“No,” Minseok snaps, cuts Kyungsoo off. Kyungsoo curls in on himself, dropping his hands down to tug on the hem of his plaid shirt as he pouts at his brother. He _ hates _ when Minseok gets mad at him, even if most of the times his anger is warranted. “You need to stop judging people based on what you’ve heard and learn to formulate your own unbiased opinions of them instead. And stop pouting, you’re not a baby.”

Kyungsoo’s pout deepens, doe eyes widening because he knows Minseok’s weakness and he isn’t afraid to use it against him. Minseok sighs and throws his head back, gaze fixed on the ceiling. There’s a few seconds of silence before Minseok’s shoulders relax and his features soften.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Minseok sits up straight and places his hands on his lap as he turns to look at Kyungsoo. He gives him a smile, patting the space beside him and Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to plop down next to his brother. He takes the chance to rest his head on Minseok’s shoulder and leans heavily against him.

“I’m sorry too, hyung,” Kyungsoo whispers timidly, practically melting against his brother once Minseok brings a hand up and starts carding his fingers through Kyungsoo’s short black hair. “It’s just- I’m scared.”

Minseok hums and cups the back of his neck gently. “It’s okay to be scared, Soo,” he reassures, “I was too, so I get it. It’s a new experience and you’re away from home and you’re going to be sharing your living space with a total stranger.”

“Gee, thanks hyung,” Kyungsoo says dryly as he pulls away from Minseok and stares at him, deadpan. “I feel so much better hearing that.”

Minseok throws his head back as he laughs, his hair bouncing atop his head like a cloud of cotton candy. Kyungsoo briefly wonders if it’s just because Minseok’s hair is naturally soft or if it’s some kinda Incubus trick to make him appear more alluring (Kyungsoo wouldn’t know about that seeing as he’s hardly got any of the “seductive” Incubus genes his brother seems to have inherited from their mother).

“What I meant to say was, people aren’t all that bad here,” Minseok placates, smiling at Kyungsoo. “I’ve made some great friends here; witches, demons and angels included. You just have to be good to people and they’ll be good to you. Simple.”

Kyungsoo sighs, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“So that means that I have to be a suck up,” he narrows his eyes at Minseok. “You know I ca-”

The rest of Kyungsoo’s sentence is cut off by a sudden loud rattling _ bang _ that startles the both of them. Minseok jumps, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s arm with one hand and clutching the other over his chest. They both stare at each other, wide eyed and alarmed, but calm down a little when they hear the sound of footsteps followed by someone cursing.

Minseok mouths “_ roommate? _” and Kyungsoo just shrugs because how is he supposed to know? But it's also the only option that seems likely seeing as no one apart from Kyungsoo and his roommate would have the keys to their shared apartment in the first place.

Minseok rolls his eyes, whacks Kyungsoo on the arm and pushes himself off the bed. He fixes his t-shirt before he jerks his head towards the door, motioning for Kyungsoo to follow him into the living room. Kyungsoo reluctantly gets up from the bed and makes a face at his brother but follows him out of the room anyways, anxiousness bubbling up within him.

They walk down the hallway with heavy steps, hoping to alert the newcomer to their presence so it doesn’t seem like they’re sneaking up on him. Kyungsoo keeps close to Minseok the entire time, scowling to himself as he thinks about how his roommate is probably going to be someone loud and clumsy – judging by how they very nearly took the front door off its hinges already.

When they make it to the living room there’s a guy standing there near the couch with a duffel bag held under his left arm and all Kyungsoo can think is _ leg _ . _ Much leg _ . There’s just- his legs seem to go on forever and _ ever _ and it bothers the fuck out of Kyungsoo because, well, he’s _ sensitive _ when it comes to his height and, assuming that this is his roommate, he’s gonna literally be rooming with a giant. _ It’s just not fair _.

Minseok, however, seems to get a spring in his step at the sight of the stranger and Kyungsoo barely refrains from rolling his eyes.

The guy is exactly his brother’s type; leggy, buff (from what Kyungsoo can tell anyways) and good-looking. Even just standing there in denim shorts and a plain black t-shirt he still looks like one of those models Minseok likes to follow on Instagram – complete with “artistically tousled” blond hair and everything – and Kyungsoo has the sudden urge to spritz his brother in case he starts getting any ideas. He would prefer it if Minseok didn’t date (or do _ other _ stuff with) the person he’s supposed to be living with because that just seems like a recipe for disaster.

The guy stands rooted in place and takes turns looking at both of them with wide, calculating eyes. He looks pretty intimidating and Kyungsoo’s almost convinced that he’s probably an asshole when he suddenly breaks into a blinding smile and extends his right hand for them to shake. Kyungsoo’s stomach flips at the sight of his wide smile and he feels a little dismayed at the deep dimple that hollows out the guy’s left cheek, adding a whole new level of attractiveness to him. If Kyungsoo didn’t know any better, he’d be fooled into thinking that this guy in front of them was probably an Incubus himself (Minseok’s starry-eyed stare contributes to that extrapolation as well).

“Hi,” the stranger beams, voice startlingly deep. “I’m Chanyeol.”

Park Chanyeol. His half-angel roommate.

Kyungsoo blinks at him lamely even as Minseok steps closer and takes his hand (and Kyungsoo honestly tries not to but he can’t help but notice the way Minseok’s hand disappears almost completely when Chanyeol curves his fingers around his).

“I’m Minseok,” Kyungsoo hears his brother say, voice doing something _ weird _ as he gives _ Chanyeol _ a bright smile of his own. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t fail to notice the way their hands linger and the quick, but very obvious, once over Chanyeol gives his brother, clearly checking him out. Kyungsoo makes a face, even if he’s used to this happening by now – there’s literally no one that can resist his brother’s charm and he’s sure this has nothing to do with the demon half of him; Minseok is just naturally that alluring and being half-incubus is simply like an added bonus of sorts (although none of that Incubus magic seems to work for Kyungsoo because literally no one ever turns to look at him twice).

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Chanyeol says, seemingly genuine and Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from gagging because he doesn’t need to witness his roommate trying to flirt with his brother. Not when they just met and certainly not when Kyungsoo is still here in the room with them. _ Gross _.

As if sensing his thoughts, Chanyeol lets go of Minseok’s hand and immediately turns to look at Kyungsoo, smile never faltering. Kyungsoo tenses, feeling like a deer caught in headlights, pinned in place by Chanyeol’s assessing gaze. He swallows thickly as Chanyeol walks over to him and holds his hand out.

Kyungsoo hesitates for a second before he takes Chanyeol’s hand, bowing out of habit like the nerd that he is, and he feels Chanyeol rush to do the same. Much in the same way as he had seen earlier, Chanyeol’s hand manages to dwarf Kyungsoo’s own and Kyungsoo can’t help but marvel at the difference in size, eyes going wide when Chanyeol’s rough palm slides against his own, calloused fingers gripping tight around his much smaller hand.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol-ssi,” Kyungsoo says, voice cracking embarrassingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Minseok shaking his head in disappointment but Kyungsoo ignores him in favour of looking up – _ way up, at this rate he’s probably gonna end up with a permanent crick in his neck! _ – at Chanyeol, his gaze fixed on a pair of twinkling brown eyes. “I’m Doh Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, so you’re the roommate,” Chanyeol says as he lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand, eyes tracing over Kyungsoo’s features and Kyungsoo tries his best not to blush under the scrutiny, growing increasingly self-conscious the longer Chanyeol stares at him. Kyungsoo nods in response, giving Chanyeol a tight smile because he doesn’t know what to say.

“Great!” Chanyeol exclaims. “Oh and please just call me Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo nods again, smile stretching a little bit wider. He’s sure that he looks constipated at this point but thankfully he’s saved by his brother who bounds over and glues himself to Kyungsoo’s side.

“He’s my baby brother, Chanyeol,” Minseok says, trying and failing to be serious, and Kyungsoo cringes at the use of _ baby _ . He absolutely hates it when Minseok refers to him as a _ baby _. “Please take good care of him.”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, hair falling into his eyes.

“Of course! I will, hyung-” he stops abruptly, smile falling off his face as he looks at Minseok sheepishly. “Can I call you hyung? Is that okay?”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Minseok smiles up at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo tries not to butt in and say something stupid like “he’s _ my _ hyung, back off!”. He knows Chanyeol is just being polite.

“Awesome!” Chanyeol exclaims, smile stretching impossibly wide over perfectly white teeth and making Kyungsoo feel things; negative or positive, he can’t tell just yet.

“So, Chanyeol, are you a freshman like Kyungsoo?” Minseok asks, patting affectionately over Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo grumbles, embarrassed, and bats his hand away but Minseok pays him no mind.

“I am!” Chanyeol’s exclaims excitedly. He takes turns beaming at the both of them. “I’m a Literature major. How about you guys?”

Minseok looks at Kyungsoo expectantly but when Kyungsoo remains silent for too long he rolls his eyes and answers for him instead.

“Kyungsoo is a Theatre major,” Minseok says, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek like a proud mother until Kyungsoo has to slap his hand away with a glare. He’s a strong independent man damn it and he doesn’t need his brother treating him like a preschooler. At least not when they have company. He doesn’t want to seem like a loser in front of his roommate, thank you very much.

“And I,” Minseok smiles as he gestures at himself, “am a Psychology major.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Chanyeol says, awestruck, and he sounds like he actually means it. “I haven’t picked a minor yet but I actually have both theatre and psychology as my options. This is some coincidence!”

“It is,” Minseok giggles and Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t understand the joke. He side-eyes his brother.

“Do you need help moving in?” Minseok asks Chanyeol suddenly and Kyungsoo has to bite on his bottom lip to stop from cursing at his brother; they just moved in the last of Kyungsoo’s things a little while before Chanyeol arrived and he’s tired. He just wants to make his bed and then maybe nap for a little while. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the energy to carry any more boxes and his back and knees hurt from walking up and down so many flights of stairs (just three flights of stairs but he’s not used to that much climbing so).

Chanyeol looks surprised at the offer but he smiles nonetheless. “No, it’s okay,” he declines politely. “I can manage on my own. Thanks for the offer though.”

Kyungsoo cheers inwardly, relieved, but his celebration is cut short by Minseok.

“Nonsense!” Minseok waves a hand in the air, grabbing onto Kyungsoo with the other before he can get any ideas. “Kyungsoo and I don’t mind helping. Right, Soo?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo mumbles through grit teeth as he turns to glare at Minseok. He looks back at Chanyeol with a stiff smile on his face. “We don’t mind.”

“See?” Minseok beams, almost like he’s trying to antagonise Kyungsoo on purpose. “Now let’s go get your stuff.”

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol with wide, hopeful eyes, praying that he’ll turn down the offer again but Minseok, _ damn him _, tugs Kyungsoo towards the open door before anyone (read: Kyungsoo) can raise any more objections, making him stumble over his own two feet.

“C’mon Chanyeol,” Minseok calls over his shoulder as he slips on his shoes in the entryway, poking Kyungsoo in the side until he reluctantly stuffs his feet into his own shoes, grumbling under his breath all the while. Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something but he eventually drops his duffel onto the couch with a sigh and makes his way to them, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. Kyungsoo tries not to feel too mad about helping him. It’s probably for the best that they get off to a good start because Kyungsoo’s going to be rooming with Chanyeol for the entire semester after all.

“You really don’t have to trouble yourselves,” Chanyeol tries one last time to dissuade them. “I can manage on my own.”

“We don’t mind,” Minseok shrugs nonchalantly and pushes Chanyeol out the door before he grabs a hold of Kyungsoo and drags him out as well, pulling the door shut behind them.

“Lead the way,” Minseok tells Chanyeol, giving him a gummy smile. Chanyeol bites his lip, looking contemplative, before he shrugs his shoulders as if to say “_ ah, what the hell _” and walks ahead of them, whistling as he goes.

Minseok smiles triumphantly and follows him, pulling Kyungsoo along with his fingers curled tight around his arm. Kyungsoo huffs and tries to shrug him off but Minseok just holds on tighter.

“Stop being a brat,” he whispers as he flicks Kyungsoo on the forehead, shaking him by the grip he still has on his arm. Kyungsoo makes a noise of protest as he glares at him, eyes narrowed.

“Stop flirting with my roommate,” Kyungsoo shoots back but Minseok just looks confused, as he if has no idea that he had just spent the last few minutes trying to hit on Chanyeol.

“I wasn’t flirting with him,” Minseok rolls his eyes, flips his hair off his forehead as they walk a few paces behind Chanyeol. “I was just trying to be nice so he doesn’t give _ you _ any problems later on, dummy.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to respond to that so he just sighs, even if he can’t stop the pleased smile from forming on his face.

“And besides,” Minseok continues, smirking as he turns to look at Kyungsoo. “He’s more your type than mine. Don’t act like you weren’t checking him out.”

“I wasn’t,” Kyungsoo sputters indignantly, eyes going wide, ears burning. He smacks Minseok on the arm, panicked gaze darting over to Chanyeol. He hopes that he didn’t hear anything because that would be embarrassing – especially because it’s untrue.

Minseok, being the demon that he is, giggles at Kyungsoo’s flustered state.

“He’s hot,” Minseok says, nudging Kyungsoo with his elbow while he wiggles his eyebrows at him. “I approve.”

“I don’t even know him,” Kyungsoo defends, not having it in him to deny his brother’s statement because, objectively speaking, Chanyeol is hot. But that doesn’t mean anything. _ It shouldn’t _. It doesn’t

“Well, you have plenty of time to get to know him,” Minseok winks cheekily at him. “He seems like a good guy as well.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how far that’s true because they’ve only _ just _ met Chanyeol but he really hopes that his brother is right. It would be a shame it he had to room with someone who turned out to be an asshole.

* * *

Thankfully, Minseok is right about Chanyeol; he does turn out to be a “good guy”.

He’s still loud though, just like Kyungsoo had suspected he would be, but he’s generally pleasant to live with even if he does like to talk too much at times. Chanyeol also leaves his things lying around the living room and he often stays up late playing games on his laptop but he doesn’t bother Kyungsoo otherwise. He even goes out of his way to cook for Kyungsoo sometimes (and Kyungsoo never complains because his cooking is surprisingly good and mainly, _ edible _) and on the days that he doesn’t cook, he insists on doing the dishes.

All in all, Chanyeol is a better roommate than Kyungsoo could’ve ever hoped to have.

He’s also nothing like Kyungsoo had initially assumed he would be; no elitist behaviour, no prejudice or hate towards other halflings or Kyungsoo himself, and he certainly wasn’t uptight. Kyungsoo would definitely need to have a word with his mother for that, for filling his ears with the wrong kind of information, even if he knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference to her; he literally couldn’t change an opinion that was centuries old already.

So yes, Park Chanyeol is, overall, a very good roommate but sadly, he isn’t perfect. Even the best of people have flaws and Chanyeol’s biggest ones are his general disregard for Kyungsoo’s personal space and his invasive, inquisitive, nature.

That doesn’t mean that barges into Kyungsoo’s bedroom at inappropriate times or that he snoops through his stuff of course, but he does love asking Kyungsoo unnecessary questions and also loves latching onto Kyungsoo when they’re both home together. Quite literally. Chanyeol does this thing where he’ll sling his arms over Kyungsoo’s shoulder while he cooks and rest his chin on his head as he babbles nonsense or he’ll plop down on the couch and pillow his head on Kyungsoo’s lap while he scrolls through his phone, even when Kyungsoo’s busy with schoolwork.

Kyungsoo normally wouldn’t get so familiar with someone after spending just one month living together but apparently Chanyeol’s different. He’s friendly, maybe overly so, and also a tactile person – his own words, not Kyungsoo’s – and it’s not like it’s a major inconvenience or anything but it can get annoying at times.

What’s also annoying is how Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to actually get mad at Chanyeol for all of this because despite everything, he’s never actually done anything that’s made Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable. He’s like a hyperactive overgrown puppy that won’t sit still no matter how much you tell it to and you can’t yell at it because that would only make the puppy sad. Kyungsoo doesn’t like making puppies sad (and even if Chanyeol isn’t really a puppy he sure does resemble one with his big ears and sparkly eyes and his stupid blond hair).

Which is why when Chanyeol slams the door open and yells _ “Soo! I got pizza!” _ loud enough for the entire floor to hear, all Kyungsoo does is heave a long-suffering sigh and close the book – manga – he was currently reading before placing it on the centre table.

Chanyeol bounds in excitedly, kicking the door shut behind him and toeing his shoes off before he makes his way over to Kyungsoo. He drops his bag onto the floor beside the couch and sits down heavily, placing the pizza boxes onto the table in front of him with a wide smile. He makes to open the boxes but stops when Kyungsoo clicks his tongue at him.

Kyungsoo makes a face. “Shouldn’t you wash up first?”

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol blinks. He pushes himself off the couch again and dashes off to the kitchen to wash his hands. Kyungsoo heaves another sigh even as his stomach rumbles loudly.

Kyungsoo’s own classes had ended late today which is why he was too tired to cook so really, he’s grateful that Chanyeol thought of getting enough for the both of them but he’s also a little concerned. Just a little.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to waste money on takeout anymore?” he calls out, flipping open the boxes to inspect the goods; no Hawaiian this time, thank God. He grabs the slice with the most toppings on it, smacking his lips loudly.

“It’s not takeout, Soo. It’s pizza,” Chanyeol defends as he walks back into the living room, shaking his hands in an attempt to dry them and Kyungsoo has to actively refrain from growling at him because _ there are paper towels in the damn kitchen itself _.

“And besides,” Chanyeol says as he flops down onto the couch, flicking his fingers in Kyungsoo’s direction with an annoying smirk plastered across his features. “I got a discount ‘cause I used those coupons from last time, so it’s all cool.”

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo grumbles, swatting at Chanyeol half-heartedly, too hungry to really care. “It’s not like it’s my money you’re wasting.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly, eyes scrunching up as he reaches across to slap Kyungsoo’s shoulder, jostling him violently. Kyungsoo nearly drops the pizza slice he was holding and he glares at Chanyeol but that only makes him laugh louder.

“Relax, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol grins as he leans in towards him, poking his cheek with his still wet finger. “It’s only been a month, let me splurge a little. I’ll be picking up a job soon enough anyways.”

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol’s hand away and takes a big bite of the pizza slice he’s holding, staring blankly at Chanyeol as he chews. _ Honestly _? It’s not like Kyungsoo actually cares what Chanyeol does with his money but he is aware of the fact that Chanyeol never spends his money on just himself and that makes him feel a little guilty, even if Chanyeol always tells him he doesn’t mind.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Chanyeol teases, widening his eyes and pursing his lips as he leans a little closer, slouching so that he’s eye level with Kyungsoo. He looks like a fool but Kyungsoo isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction so he keeps his expression deadpan.

“And what’s with the eyebags, corpse bride?” Chanyeol asks, pressing a wet finger under Kyungsoo’s right eye and tugging until his lid droops, sniggering like a goddamn child all the while. Kyungsoo bristles and slaps his hand away with a little more force than necessary but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind.

“None of your business, _ Elrond _ ,” Kyungsoo retorts, turning his gaze away from Chanyeol to glare at the minimally decorated wall instead. Chanyeol laughs and leans away from Kyungsoo, grabbing a slice of pizza for himself. He’s only joking, Kyungsoo knows he is, but he can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable whenever Chanyeol points out that he looks sick because, well, he is. Kind of. It’s a little more serious than just being _ sick _.

“Seriously, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol mumbles while he chews and Kyungsoo turns to give him the most disgusted look he can muster. “You need to take it easy. It’s only been a month and you already look like shit.”

Kyungsoo flinches, stomach churning uncomfortably, limbs growing cold.

“Sleep more, study less,” Chanyeol advises, nodding sagely as he inspects the toppings on his slice of pizza, picking out the onions distractedly. “I don’t want Minseok hyung to think I’m not taking good care of his baby brother.”

Kyungsoo glowers at Chanyeol, thinks of dramatically stomping off to his room and slamming the door shut behind him but then he looks at the pizza and sighs in resignation. He slumps against the backrest of the couch, scarfing down the rest of the pizza slice in his hands.

“I can take care of myself,” he grumbles after he swallows down his mouthful, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Chanyeol shrugs, doesn’t bother to look at him.

“I’m not saying you can’t,” he says and Kyungsoo waits expectantly for him to continue but he doesn’t; Chanyeol’s too busy devouring the pizza, slice after slice like a damn demon - Kyungsoo would know, he’s seen his uncle eat and it was a terrifying experience – to bother to keep the conversation going.

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo scoots closer and grabs another slice, glancing at Chanyeol warily from the corner of his eye. He hopes Chanyeol doesn’t figure out exactly why it is that he’s been looking worse as the days go by because that would be awkward. Kyungsoo is a sex demon, an Incubus, and while he may be just a halfling he still has similar urges and needs, still has certain requirements that he needs to fulfill for himself to stay healthy and in good shape.

Simply put, Kyungsoo needs to _ feed _ . But here’s the tricky part because it’s not _ just _ food that he needs to consume to stay healthy, he needs to feed on energy as well – _ sexual _ energy.

Being a halfling, Kyungsoo desperately needs both food _ and _ sexual energy to sustain himself but he just… he _ can’t _ . It’s not like he _ needs _ to have sex to keep the Incubus half of him healthy; he just needs to feed on energy, doesn’t matter where it comes from but Kyungsoo, in all good conscience, cannot do that. It feels wrong to him, taking someone’s energy without their consent, especially when it’s of such an intimate kind. It makes him feel dirty and no matter how he worsens his own health in the process by refusing to feed, he simply can’t do it.

It’s always been like that for Kyungsoo, ever since he was old enough to understand what being half-incubus meant for him. Minseok had no such problem, which is probably why he seemed to possess most of the powers that halflings like them did; seduction, dream manipulation and all that stuff came easy to his brother but not to Kyungsoo. Hells, Kyungsoo, in all his nineteen years of life, hadn’t fed once on his own. It had always been his mother that would link her dreams to Kyungsoo’s when he slept and transfer energy over to him, making sure that he stayed healthy despite refusing to feed on his own. The only reason he even allowed his mother to do that was because he nearly croaked that one time when he was sixteen and after that he was too scared. It still bothered him, even if he wasn’t doing any of the feeding directly, but Kyungsoo also didn’t want to die so he had to settle for the lesser of two evils.

But now his mother isn’t here with him and while she still could help Kyungsoo feed by linking their dreams, she had, in so many words, told Kyungsoo that he was going to need to learn how to feed on his own from now on because he wasn’t a kid anymore. He couldn’t ask Minseok for help as well because Minseok wasn’t a full-fledged demon like their mother and didn’t possess that kind of power.

Which is the reason why Kyungsoo’s health has been deteriorating steadily over the past month and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Or, well, there is something he can do but he doesn’t want to.

“Hey, Soo,” Chanyeol calls suddenly, brows furrowed in concern. “You okay?”

Kyungsoo snaps out of his reverie, staring at Chanyeol wide eyed.

“I am,” he assures Chanyeol. “Don’t worry.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look like he believes him but he doesn’t press the matter further. Kyungsoo sighs, relieved and nibbles on his pizza in silence.

He’s okay for now but he doesn’t know how long that’s going to last because he hasn’t gone without feeding for this long ever since he was sixteen. Kyungsoo just hopes that he finds a solution soon enough, before anything serious happens. He also hopes that Chanyeol doesn’t catch on to anything because that’s not a conversation he wants to be having with him anytime soon. He wouldn’t expect a half-angel to understand his problems after all.

* * *

Chanyeol may be a lot of things but he isn’t blind. Or stupid. He knows that to the people who don’t know him, he comes across as that stereotypical loud guy that’s probably too dumb to notice the stuff going on around him but he’s really not.

Which is why he can tell that there’s definitely something wrong with his roommate Kyungsoo.

On the day they’d first met Kyungsoo had seemed healthy enough to Chanyeol; full round cheeks, bright eyes, glowing skin and from what Chanyeol could tell, a healthy build. He’d looked like a perfectly normal, if a little shy, nineteen-year-old back then. But now, not even a month later, Kyungsoo looked – for lack of a better work – sick. And not in a good way.

It was difficult to notice at first because the only tell was Kyungsoo saying he was tired all the time, even just after three days of classes – which Chanyeol didn’t even think was possible but he chose not to question it because he didn’t share the same classes with Kyungsoo so, who knew? Maybe his course was a lot more challenging than the others – but then somewhere around the second week, Chanyeol had started seeing visible changes in Kyungsoo, the most prominent being his very obvious eyebags. Chanyeol had brushed it off initially, thinking that the reason why Kyungsoo looked so terrible was probably because he hadn’t been getting enough sleep and it wasn’t really his concern anyways.

But then Chanyeol started feeling guilty every time he’d see Kyungsoo’s slouched form entering their shared apartment after classes – eyes drooping, face ashen – and he finally put in the effort to try and get closer to Kyungsoo even if just to remind him to sleep on time and not to stress himself out so much since it was only the beginning of the semester. He even started cooking extra food for Kyungsoo whenever he cooked for himself, too scared that he would be held responsible if anything happened to Kyungsoo because they were roommates (that and also because he didn’t want to disappoint Minseok hyung – he’d promised to take care of his “baby brother” after all).

Despite Chanyeol’s efforts though, Kyungsoo kept getting worse and Chanyeol had started to worry for real after that. He soon figured that there was something much more serious going on with Kyungsoo than he’d initially assumed and that Kyungsoo’s health issues weren’t related to him overworking himself (and neither was it the flu or a simple fever – he knows, he checked). Chanyeol tried making light of the situation in an attempt to get Kyungsoo to open up but Kyungsoo always remained tight lipped. He tried asking Kyungsoo about his health but whenever he did the younger boy would clam up and turn defensive and he’d deflect all of Chanyeol’s questions, looking extremely uncomfortable. Chanyeol could tell that Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk to him about whatever it was that was wrong because he probably didn’t trust him enough (which was fair, they’d only known each other for a month) but he also couldn’t just drop the matter because Kyungsoo’s condition just kept deteriorating.

He started sleeping more, so much that it started to seem unhealthy, but even still he looked so fatigued all the time; eyes hollow, cheeks sunken and skin pallid. He even ate a lot, like a _ whole _ lot (sometimes he’d eat in one sitting what Chanyeol couldn’t eat in an entire day), but in spite of his increased appetite Kyungsoo looked like he was losing weight rapidly; his clothes began to look too big on him and his limbs looked way too thin, nothing like the time when they first met, and he looked so frail, like he was just seconds from keeling over (thankfully he never actually did but Chanyeol still worried).

Chanyeol had been observing Kyungsoo silently for a while now – trying his best to help in whatever way he could – but Kyungsoo adamantly refused to tell him what was wrong and he also turned down Chanyeol’s suggestion of going to a clinic saying “_ I’m fine, Chanyeol, just tired _” and got angry when Chanyeol kept insisting that he get himself checked up.

In fact, ever since that night they had pizza together a week ago and Kyungsoo had promptly fallen asleep after devouring his share, snoring loudly as he slouched over the armrest, Chanyeol had been debating with himself about whether he should stage an intervention or not. He’d waited for a few days, hoping that Kyungsoo would get better by some miracle, and when that didn’t happen, he finally made up his mind and decided to talk to the one person who would probably know – hopefully – what was wrong with Kyungsoo; Minseok.

(He’d considered telling Minseok about this sooner but he also didn’t want Kyungsoo to get mad at him for tattling, so.)

That’s why, on Tuesday (the day Kyungsoo has only two morning classes), Chanyeol texts Minseok – thankful that they thought to exchange numbers after that first day they met and Minseok and Kyungsoo helped him move in – and asks him to have lunch together.

Minseok agrees readily of course and Chanyeol spends the rest of the morning mentally going over how to broach the topic of Kyungsoo’s health to Minseok without coming off as too accusing because seriously, how did Minseok not notice that there was something off with his own brother despite seeing him almost every other day? Chanyeol knew that Minseok had his own life and he wasn’t Kyungsoo’s babysitter but the fact that he didn’t even pick up on the fact that his “baby brother” looked – to put it mildly – like Hell was a little shocking. Even still, Chanyeol tries not to be too angry at Minseok because it’s probably Kyungsoo’s fault for not taking better care of himself.

By the time lunch rolls around, Chanyeol is already drained just from overthinking – it’s not even his problem to begin with and yet somehow he’s the one doing most of the worrying. He drags himself over to the cafeteria, waving away his friends when they ask him to join them. He’s going to get this over with today because should something happen to Kyungsoo, he doesn’t want anything on his conscience; at least he can say he did his best to help.

Chanyeol grabs his lunch half-heartedly and spends a few seconds looking around for Minseok before he finally spots him sitting at one of the tables in the back, lavender hair styled away from his face as he types away on his phone with a smile on his face. Chanyeol sighs, relieved for some reason, and makes his way over to him.

“Hey Minseok hyung,” he greets as he sits down, dropping his lunch tray onto the table a little too forcefully and startling Minseok who looks up at him with wide eyes. Chanyeol apologizes to him, a little sheepish, before he settles in, pulling his tray closer to him once he sits down.

“Hey Chanyeollie,” Minseok gives him a wide gummy smile, putting his phone away so as not to be rude. “How were your classes today? Did you have fun?”

“They were boring,” Chanyeol shrugs, picking us his disposable chopsticks and poking at his soggy looking _ Jjajangmyeon _ as he makes a face. He bites his bottom lip, suddenly hesitant to talk about what he actually came here to talk about but he figures that he should just spit it out.

“Hey hyung,” Chanyeol calls out and Minseok looks up from his food, tilting his head to the side as he chews, giving Chanyeol a questioning look. Chanyeol sighs, goes over the words in his head a few times before he blurts: “Kyungsoo’s been looking like shit lately.”

Minseok swallows and then blinks, seemingly confused but then he catches onto what Chanyeol said and he furrows his brows, lips curving downwards as he glares at Chanyeol.

“He’s my brother, Chanyeol,” he says firmly, tone harsh. “I don’t appreciate you talking about him like that.”

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to be confused as he looks at Minseok, making a noise in the back of his throat that could be a whimper or a question, who knows. It takes him a few seconds to understand that Minseok thinks that he’s insulting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Relax hyung, I wasn’t making fun of him or anything,” Chanyeol clarifies with a gentle smile, hoping to placate Minseok because he looks pretty scary when he’s angry. “I do, however, mean it quite literally.”

Minseok’s frown deepens “…I don’t understand. What do you mean?”

“I mean that he’s been looking very sick lately,” Chanyeol says. “Like _ extremely _ sick. He sleeps most of the time but he’s still got these huge eyebags and he looks like he’s just seconds away from collapsing. Also, he eats way too much – not that that’s a bad thing of course – but he still looks like he’s lost a lot of weight, so, yeah. I even asked him if he was okay and he said that he was and, like, he doesn’t have a fever or anything so I thought that maybe he was just stressed about school or whatever but he’s been getting worse and… I don’t know. I just thought that I should let you know. Maybe you can convince to see a doctor or something.”

Minseok stares off into the distance as he mulls over Chanyeol’s words, looking worried but not surprised. He sighs heavily, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s because he hasn’t been feeding again.”

Chanyeol frowns at Minseok. Didn’t he hear what Chanyeol just said about Kyungsoo increased appetite? Kyungsoo’s literally overeating to the point of it being unhealthy and Minseok thinks he’s not feeding?

Minseok must sense the confusion written all over his face because he laughs softly, smiling at Chanyeol.

“My brother’s half-incubus, Chanyeol,” Minseok says as if that explains everything. He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table while he looks at Chanyeol expectantly. Chanyeol blinks at him. Minseok sighs, exasperated.

“What kind of demons are Incubi, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks slowly, waiting for Chanyeol to answer.

“…sex demons?” Chanyeol mumbles, not wanting to offend Minseok in case he’s wrong. He knows that Incubi and Succubi are sex demons, knows that their kind are known for “visiting” their prey while they sleep and also for feeding off of sexual energy…oh. _ Oh _. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Minseok snickers, raising his eyebrows at Chanyeol. “So now you know what I mean by feeding?”

Chanyeol nods slowly, trying to banish any and all inappropriate thoughts about Kyungsoo from his mind. Instead, he asks, “Is that why he’s so sick?”

“Yep,” Minseok’s smile falters and he sighs tiredly. “He refuses to feed because it goes against his moral code, he thinks it’s wrong taking energy without consent, especially once he learned that he would literally be draining someone else’s energy in order to feed. We – mom and I – have tried convincing him many times that he has to feed but he never listens. Says that he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“These changes that you’re seeing in him,” Minseok says, makes a vague gesture with his hands. “Is because his body’s trying to make up for the lack of energy. That’s why he eats so much and sleeps a lot. Not like that’s going to make a difference though because he is a demon as much as he is a human; he _ has _ to sate the demon half of him no matter what, which means that the only way he’s going to get better is if he finally siphons off some energy from somewhere, doesn’t matter where it comes from. I just wish he wasn’t so stubborn. And stupid. Maybe then things would’ve been different.”

Chanyeol hums in response, not knowing what else to say. He agrees with Minseok of course but it’s not like he’s in a position to say anything so he keeps shut. Now that he knows exactly why Kyungsoo’s sick, he can’t help but feel a little bad for him; Chanyeol’s pretty sure he would’ve felt the same way if he was in Kyungsoo’s place. But still, morals aside, Kyungsoo’s way too sick to even think about what’s right and what’s not at this point.

“Can’t you help him?” Chanyeol asks, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “I tried talking to Kyungsoo but he won’t listen to me, obviously. Maybe he’ll listen to you though, since you’re his _ hyung _ and all. His condition, from what I can tell, is already pretty bad, so.”

“I’ll try,” Minseok says, but he looks unsure. “I’ll use force if I have to. Thanks for telling me, Chanyeol. And thanks for looking out for him.”

“No big deal,” Chanyeol shrugs, picking at his food absentmindedly. As long as Kyungsoo got better and Chanyeol didn’t have to be on alert all the time worrying about his roommate, things would be fine. He just needed Kyungsoo to not, like, die or something. That would be awful. “Kyungsoo’s still at the apartment. Doesn’t have classes today, so you can drop by if you want.”

Chanyeol slides his keys across to Minseok as he says this, just hoping that Minseok would manage to speak some sense into Kyungsoo so that he could finally go back to normal. And also so that Chanyeol could stop stressing himself out.

“Thanks, Chanyeollie,” Minseok says softly as he reaches across to pat his arm gratefully. “I’ll make sure to get Kyungsoo to feed.”

Chanyeol sighs. One can only hope.

* * *

Chanyeol, as much as he hates to admit it, is antsy and the reason is none other than his little demon roommate – Doh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol thought that after talking to Minseok things would get better – he thought that Kyungsoo would start getting better – but now, even two days later, Kyungsoo still looks the same. Chanyeol really has no idea what Minseok said to Kyungsoo but he was hoping that he would’ve actually taken him to the ER or something because Minseok could actually use force (if necessary) to drag Kyungsoo to a hospital room whereas Chanyeol obviously couldn’t.

But clearly no one visited any kind of doctor because Kyungsoo still looked like death warmed over (and that bothered Chanyeol because, honestly, what was the point of trying to speak to Minseok if he ended up doing nothing at all).

So here Chanyeol is, eyeing Kyungsoo as discreetly as he can, pretending to be busy settling stuff around the living room while he tries – and fails – to find a way to ask Kyungsoo about his conversation with Minseok without exposing himself (he’d much rather Kyungsoo didn’t know that it was him who went complaining to his older brother). It’s difficult, trying to hold his tongue, but Chanyeol manages somehow.

Even still, he’s actually a little worried – _ very worried _ – about Kyungsoo. He knows that they barely know each other but he likes Kyungsoo a fair amount. He’s quiet, polite, a good cook, very neat and organized and most importantly, he seems the least bit affected by Chanyeol’s parentage unlike some other assholes. He doesn’t even get mad when Chanyeol clings onto him and talks his ears off, lets Chanyeol snuggle up to him on the couch without even batting an eyelash. So yeah, all in all Kyungsoo’s a decent guy and he’s probably the best roommate Chanyeol could’ve hoped for, which is why he doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

That’s probably why Chanyeol spends almost the entire evening racking his brains, trying to think of ways in which he can help Kyungsoo without getting yelled at. Taking Kyungsoo to the infirmary on campus is definitely out of the question and so is taking him to an actual hospital. Even convincing Kyungsoo to take medication is futile since Chanyeol doesn’t know exactly what’s wrong with him. He wouldn’t want to make matters worse by giving Kyungsoo wrong medication (not like Kyungsoo would even take it of course).

After spending a good while mulling over his options, Chanyeol finally comes up with a solution while he’s doing the dishes, a solution that has been glaring obvious all this while: use his own powers to heal Kyungsoo. _ Bingo! _

Although Chanyeol’s not really sure if his healing would work on anyone else since he’s always only used it on himself but he figures it’s worth a shot since even speaking to Minseok proved to be useless. So Chanyeol bounds into the living room where Kyungsoo is just finishing up some school work, looking close to passing out, and asks him if he wants to watch a movie with him. Kyungsoo looks up at him with tired, bloodshot eyes and Chanyeol feels a pang of guilt for even suggesting such a thing but he knows that this is probably the only way in which he can actually help Kyungsoo so he doesn’t back down.

“C’mon, Soo,” Chanyeol pleads, joining his hands in front of him for added effect. “Just one movie. You can pick which one. Please?”

Kyungsoo blinks up at him sluggishly, and Chanyeol is almost certain that he’s going to turn him down (Chanyeol is already fully prepared to pester him until he gives in) but then Kyungsoo sighs loudly and nods, flashing Chanyeol a shaky smile of his own.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo slurs, tries to shrug but just ends up twitching his shoulder weakly instead. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“Awesome,” Chanyeol gives him a wide smile. “Soo, you are literally the best! Let me go get my laptop.”

Chanyeol dashes into his room and then back again, laptop in his hand, and flops down onto the couch in a hurry, just in case Kyungsoo suddenly changed his mind.

“Alright,” he says as he starts up his laptop, looking at Kyungsoo eagerly. “What do you wanna watch?”

“Dunno,” Kyungsoo blinks at the screen slowly, looking a little lost. “Maybe you should pick. I don’t mind.”

Chanyeol shrugs, and picks a movie at random from the many he has stored on his hard drive, glancing at Kyungsoo nervously all the while. It’s an action movie, an old one, something to do with vampires and werewolves and other gory stuff but Kyungsoo actually doesn’t seem to mind so Chanyeol forces himself to relax and adjusts his laptop on the centre table.

Kyungsoo shifts until he gets comfortable, leaning against the backrest and stretching his legs out in front of him, sighing loudly as he does so. Chanyeol looks at him, trying to gauge his reaction – he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to suspect anything after all – and after hesitating for a second or two he finally gives in and curls up horizontally on the couch, pillowing his head on Kyungsoo’s thigh almost cautiously, as if they don’t frequently end up like this on other days. Kyungsoo – as usual – doesn’t even react, just lets his head thump against the backrest and fixes his tired gaze on the laptop.

Chanyeol relaxes completely, smiling to himself. _ Perfect _. So far, so good. Now all Chanyeol needed to do was try and find a way to heal Kyungsoo without getting caught.

He doesn’t have to wait too long.

With how tired Kyungsoo is, it isn’t surprising that he falls asleep within the first fifteen minutes of the movie – even all the yelling and stuff from the movie isn’t enough to wake him up. Chanyeol though, still waits for another five or ten minutes just to make sure that Kyungsoo’s actually in a deep sleep and won’t wake up anytime soon. Chanyeol only puts his plan into action when Kyungsoo actually starts snoring, loud enough to be heard even over the sound blasting through Chanyeol’s laptop speakers.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and then brings a hand up, gently pressing it against Kyungsoo’s bony knee over the worn material of his sweats. It takes a little bit of concentration on his part because it’s been a while since he’s done this, but soon that familiar tingling starts; little pinpricks of energy concentrated in the tips of his fingers. He can feel it, the warm tendrils of heat surging through him, dancing up his hand and soaking into Kyungsoo from where Chanyeol has his hand pressed against him. Chanyeol closes his eyes, brows furrowed, and focuses on channeling as much energy into Kyungsoo as he can, not sure if this will work but doing his best anyways.

It takes a long while, Kyungsoo still fast asleep, snoring loudly as Chanyeol heals him, and Chanyeol loses count of how much time actually passes by but when he opens his eyes again he feels extremely dizzy. Groaning, he sits up slowly, being mindful not to wake Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t even stir.

Chanyeol feels drowsy and lethargic, his limbs refusing to cooperate with him as he tries to stand up. He stumbles a few times until he finally manages to stand on his own two feet, swaying dangerously and sticking his arms out in front of him to try and stabilize himself. Kyungsoo sleeps through it all; lips slightly parted and drool glistening on his chin. Chanyeol makes a face but he can’t help but smile at Kyungsoo because, for the first time since Chanyeol’s seen him, he looks like a totally normal nineteen-year-old (except for the eyebags and the sunken cheeks of course). No glaring at Chanyeol, no trying to be cool and composed all the time; like this, with all his defenses lowered, Chanyeol feels like he’s actually seeing the true Kyungsoo – not the (mostly) grumpy half-demon he rooms with.

Chanyeol spends a few seconds trying to orient himself before he reaches for Kyungsoo, gripping him by the shoulders and arranging him until he’s sprawled across the couch, drooling onto the lumpy cushions beneath him. Chanyeol doesn’t even bother pausing the movie or turning off his laptop, he just presses the lid down and leaves it on the table, vision swimming as he stumbles down the hallway towards his own room. He’s definitely feeling a little worse for wear but he tells himself that what he did was for a good cause, returning the favour for all the times Kyungsoo cooked for him or picked up after him when he made a mess.

It feels like forever until he finally reaches his bedroom and he nudges the door open with his foot, not bothering to close it behind him. Chanyeol makes a beeline for his bed and pulls back the covers, flopping down on the mattress heavily. He just manages to pull the sheets over himself before the edges of his vision turn blurry and then he promptly blacks out.

When Chanyeol comes to the next morning, bleary eyed and still a little dizzy, the first thing he notices is that his laptop is sitting on the table by his bed, plugged in and charging. The second thing he notices is that it’s already 11:30, way past the time for his first class. He sighs heavily. After lamenting for a few seconds, Chanyeol huffs and rolls out of bed. He gets to his feet without stumbling and while he’s still a little out of it, he feels generally better than he was feeling last night.

But still, he decides not to attend any of his classes today, one day of rest couldn’t possibly hurt him. Besides, he could always borrow notes should he need it.

Chanyeol shuffles sleepily to the bathroom, scratching distractedly at his stomach as he goes and he nearly has a heart attack when he runs into Kyungsoo in the hallway who freezes when he spots Chanyeol. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, standing there staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes, fingers curled tight around the tray in his hand. Chanyeol tires not to looks but he can’t help it; his stomach rumbles loudly as he takes in the big bowl of soup sitting in the middle of the tray. Embarrassed, he clears his throat, ears burning.

“Don’t you have classes?” Chanyeol asks awkwardly at the same time Kyungsoo says, “You’re awake.”

Chanyeol snaps his mouth shut while Kyungsoo blinks up at him owlishly.

“I-I did but, um,” he stutters, face flushing. “You felt feverish earlier, when I came to wake you up. Your door was open so… I uh- you wouldn’t even budge so. I made soup.”

Chanyeol’s lips twitch as he tries his best not to smile at Kyungsoo’s flustered state. He almost can’t believe that Kyungsoo actually cared enough about him to miss classes just so he could cook Chanyeol food but despite how pleasantly surprised he is, he still feels guilty. Kyungsoo should be resting and not taking care of Chanyeol; that’s the opposite of what’s supposed to happen.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says softly, walking forward to take the tray from Kyungsoo’s hands. “But you didn’t have to stay back to take care of me you know. I feel fine now.”

Kyungsoo sighs, looks too flustered to even meet Chanyeol’s gaze. He twiddles his thumbs, looking off to the side as he bites on his lip. He furrows his brows as he contemplates his words before finally, hesitantly, he whispers: “I know what you did last night. You shouldn’t have.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says very smartly. He tries not to gape at Kyungsoo like a fish, panicking on the inside as he asks, “Uh, how… how did you know?”

“I’m not stupid, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo mumbles glancing at Chanyeol before looking away again. “I woke up feeling better than I have in forever. I mean, I still look like _ corpse bride _-” he glares at Chanyeol here “-but I don’t feel like I’m about to die. So.”

He stares up at Chanyeol, gaze sharp voice stern. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Chanyeol blinks slowly, feeling a little like he’s missing out on something here. He’s suddenly more than a little offended; how could Kyungsoo be so ungrateful? He knew Chanyeol helped him, maybe even understood that Chanyeol was running a fever because of that as well and yet he’s standing here, annoyed at Chanyeol for helping him.

Chanyeol frowns, opens his mouth to say something, but Kyungsoo’s soft, breathy voice stops him.

“Thank you,” he says shyly, smiling softly at Chanyeol. “It’s not your responsibility to take care of me and yet you did. At the expense of your own health. Thank you.”

Chanyeol beams, face hurting because of the way he grins at Kyungsoo. Suddenly he feels a whole lot better.

“No problem!” he practically yells and Kyungsoo snorts at him before he turns serious again.

“Promise me you won’t do it again,” Kyungsoo says, stepping closer. “It’s not good for you.”

“But what about-”

“We- I… I’ll figure something out,” he sighs, shoulders slumping. “You don’t need to worry, just eat the soup and rest up. I made _ Kongguksu _. I hope you like it.”

Chanyeol wants to argue that Kyungsoo should’ve already figured something out by now but it’s too early for that; he just woke up, maybe he’ll go back to pestering Kyungsoo about not taking better care of his health later. For now, he has some freshly made _ Kongguksu _ to enjoy.

  
  


Despite all Chanyeol’s hard work, the effects of his powers wear off much sooner than he would’ve liked. Kyungsoo looks and acts energetic for an entire day, watching movies with Chanyeol on his laptop without falling asleep, but he’s back to square one after that, health deteriorating again, not even two full days after Chanyeol healed him.

Chanyeol comes back from his classes, excited to tell Kyungsoo about a joke one of his professors made, only to see Kyungsoo sprawled across the couch, books lying open on the centre table while he snores loudly. Chanyeol has to actively stop himself from pulling out his own hair because _ why the hell did he bother putting in the effort to heal Kyungsoo if it didn’t even make a damn difference _?

Chanyeol figures that he can try and heal Kyungsoo again but he isn’t feeling all that hot himself, having still not recovered from using too much of his abilities two nights ago. So he stands in the doorway, defeated, while he contemplates another plan of his to help Kyungsoo get better – one that Kyungsoo probably won’t agree with – before he nods solemnly to himself and decides to call Minseok over. He’d need his help convincing Kyungsoo after all and if need be, drag Kyungsoo over to an ER themselves.

* * *

Kyungsoo wakes up with a dull headache, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion because he can hear the sound of his brother’s voice, singing a song that Kyungsoo’s too sleepy to recognize immediately. It takes his sleep addled brain a few moments to realise that he’s not just imagining things and that that’s definitely his brother’s voice. Kyungsoo sits up on the couch and wipes the drool from his chin with the back of his hand, whipping his head to look around.

Minseok’s voice, as far as Kyungsoo can tell, seems to be coming from the kitchen so Kyungsoo pushes himself off the couch and drags his bare feet across the floor as he walks over to the kitchen slowly, his ears picking up on Chanyeol’s deep voice singing along with Minseok. Kyungsoo frowns. _ Why is his brother here _?

Minseok is the first one to notice Kyungsoo when he walks into the kitchen and he smiles at him, even if it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He hops off the counter where he was sitting on, presumably watching Chanyeol cut vegetables, and makes his way over to Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Soo,” Minseok coos upon noticing how sleepy he still looks, wrapping Kyungsoo up in a hug and squishing him until he wheezes. “Glad you’re finally awake. Chanyeollie’s cooking dinner for us.”

Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo from where he’s cutting vegetables but he doesn’t hold eye contact for long, going back to chopping onions for whatever it is he’s cooking. He looks a little shifty and Kyungsoo suddenly doesn’t have a good feeling about this. Also, _ Chanyeollie _?

Kyungsoo looks away from Chanyeol and narrows his eyes at his brother, still wrapped around him like an octopus.

“Why are you here?” he asks bluntly, too tired for any games. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Chanyeol fidgeting.

“Just because.” Minseok shrugs. He doesn’t say anything further and Kyungsoo suddenly gets the feeling that his brother’s hiding something from him.

“Why?” Kyungsoo demands again, trying and failing to free himself from Minseok’s grip. “You didn’t even tell me you were coming over. Is there something going on that I should know about?” he says while glancing between a suspiciously silent Chanyeol and Minseok, hoping that his tone conveys exactly what he means.

Chanyeol seems to catch Kyungsoo’s drift and he makes a sound like a wounded animal, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, expression horrified. His grip around the handle of the knife is white knuckled.

“_ God _ , no. Whatever you’re thinking about, _ no _,” he makes a face before he can stop himself. Then looking almost queasy, he adds, “No offence Minseok hyung.”

“None taken,” Minseok chirps with an amused smile, swaying Kyungsoo from side to side as he looks between the two of them. Kyungsoo vaguely wonders if his brother’s okay because if Kyungsoo was in his place, Chanyeol’s reaction would’ve been plenty offensive to him.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, considers him before he speaks again. “Your brother’s here for you,” he mumbles, putting the knife down on the chopping board.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows, utterly confused. “For me? _ Why _?”

As far as Kyungsoo remembers, he didn’t call Minseok over and neither did Minseok say that he was going to drop by. He may have an inkling about why Minseok is here but he swallows the words on the tip of his tongue, not wanting to jump to any conclusions. He waits for Chanyeol and Minseok to explain.

“Of course I’m here for you Kyungsoo,” Minseok scoffs, finally letting go of Kyungsoo so that he can cross his arms over his chest while he gives him a disapproving look. “You literally look like a zombie.”

Chanyeol, who’d been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time, sniggers at Kyungsoo. He raises his eyebrows, makes a gesture as if to say “_ see _ ” and Kyungsoo just knows that he’s thinking about that dumb _ corpse bride _ nickname he gave him. He shoots Chanyeol a glare but that just makes him smile wider, eyes twinkling.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo grumbles, trying to walk away before Minseok can bring up the topic of Kyungsoo refusing to feed. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to hear any of that. “I just need some rest. I already tol-”

“Shut up, Soo,” Minseok says harshly and Kyungsoo snaps his mouth shut, lips pouting out involuntarily as he turns to give his brother a pitiful look. He can’t believe that Minseok’s yelling at him while he’s sick.

“Don’t make that face,” Minseok rolls his eyes, wagging a finger at Kyungsoo. “It’s not going to work again. I can’t believe that you lied to me. You promised me that you were going to start feeding and yet here you are, looking no different than you did four days ago. What the hell, Soo?”

Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit, eyes going wide as he glances urgently at Chanyeol, gesturing at Minseok to shut up as subtly as he can manage. Chanyeol was going to know that he was a sex demon now. Well, Chanyeol already knew he was a sex demon but Kyungsoo didn’t want him to know that he had to feed off of sexual energy. That was so weird. What if Chanyeol thought he was weird? What if he’d feel creeped out to be near Kyungsoo? What if-

“Relax, Soo,” Minseok sighs, exasperatedly at Kyungsoo, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Chanyeol already knows.”

Kyungsoo blanches, screaming on the inside. _ What _. “What? H-He does? How?”

“I told him,” Minseok says and Kyungsoo gives him a look, feeling absolutely betrayed. He can’t believe his own brother would throw him under the bus like this. Would embarrass him in front of Chanyeol like this.

“Why?” he asks softly, narrowing his eyes at Minseok. He can’t even bring himself to look at Chanyeol right now.

Minseok shrugs again, “Because he asked.”

Kyungsoo whips his head around to look at Chanyeol, fixing him with one of his wide-eyed stares, feeling betrayed for a second time in a span of a few minutes. God, he really can’t trust anyone around here, can he?

“Okay,” Minseok drawls, interrupting Kyungsoo’s pity party. He walks over to throw an arm around him and drag him towards the dining table, pushing him into one of the chairs and hopping up onto the table beside him, fixing Kyungsoo with an affectionate stare as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Before you get mad at Chanyeollie,” Minseok says, “let me just say that the only reason he even approached me was because he was worried about you.”

“He was?” Kyungsoo blinks at Chanyeol in surprise, his half-angel roommate giving him a sheepish smile in return, face turning pink.

“Uh huh,” Minseok nods, smirking at Kyungsoo now that his back is facing Chanyeol and Kyungsoo swats at his shin, tries to ignore how warm he feels all over. “He wanted me to take you to see a doctor because apparently you didn’t listen to him when he made the suggestion.”

Minseok gives him a pointed look as he says this and Kyungsoo has the decency to look contrite, leaning into Minseok’s touch as he continues to scratch his fingers against Kyungsoo’s scalp. “Took me a while to explain why a simple doctor couldn’t fix you though.”

“He healed me,” Kyungsoo informs softly, feeling the need to let his brother know that Chanyeol had helped him.

“I know,” Minseok says. Before he can continue though, his phone buzzes and Minseok bounds over to where he was sitting before, his phone lying on the counter. His entire face lights up as he glances at the screen, walking over to Chanyeol to show it to him as well. Chanyeol smiles too, shoulders slumping in relief and Kyungsoo feels bitter at being left out, slouching further into the chair and crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. He can’t believe that Minseok’s sharing secrets with Chanyeol now and not with him.

“Alright, Soo,” Minseok beams, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Let’s go get dressed, Junmyeon said that he can get us into _ 7 _ _ th _ _ Circle _! Chanyeollie’s plan might just work after all.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “_ 7 _ _ th _ _ Circle _? Isn’t that a nightclub? Also, who’s Junmyeon? And what plan are you talking about?”

“Junmyeon’s his boyfriend,” Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo, smirking at Minseok when he blushes, laughing awkwardly as he fans his face with his hands. They both ignore Kyungsoo’s other questions.

“Not yet he’s not,” Minseok tells Kyungsoo who’s busy sulking again because how come his brother never told him about Junmyeon? “And that’s not even important right now. What’s important is that tonight, you’re finally going to feed. Yayyy!”

Kyungsoo pales, looking from Chanyeol to Minseok. “What do you mean?”

Minseok grins at him, looking every bit the demon spawn that he is while Chanyeol just grumbles about the all of the vegetables he cut going to waste. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know what’s going on but he feels like he’s going to regret whatever it is that his brother’s talking about.

* * *

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Kyungsoo says, clinging onto Minseok as they’re ushered into the _ 7th Circle _, no ID checks required, Chanyeol trailing behind them with Junmyeon – Minseok’s not-boyfriend who also happened to be a witch. Apparently Junmyeon knows the person who owns the place – or he owns the place himself, Kyungsoo isn’t sure because he wasn’t paying attention to what Minseok was saying earlier – so getting them in wasn’t a problem at all. Kyungsoo still isn’t comfortable though because he’s pretty sure this is illegal.

“Oh, relax, Kyungsoo,” Minseok turns to look at him, kohl lined eyes crinkling as he smiles. “This is what you need.”

Kyungsoo isn’t so sure about that but he can’t really argue now seeing as they’re already here.

Honestly, he blames Chanyeol because this had been his idea after all; get Kyungsoo to a nightclub, one that was meant mainly for people like them, so that he could feed without having to worry about weakening someone to the point of making them sick because “_ night clubs are full of sexual energy aren’t there? There’ll be enough for Kyungsoo to feed from and he won’t even have to feed from just one person! _”. Which is actually a good enough idea in theory – Kyungsoo can admit that much – because what better place to find sin and debauchery in other than a nightclub? But, the fact remains that a) Kyungsoo still thinks that this is wrong and b) he hasn’t actually fed on his own before so he’s nervous and, well, terrified.

The club, as expected, is crowded and unnecessarily dark, flashing neon lights hurting Kyungsoo’s sensitive eyes. The music is loud, bass thumping in his skull and vibrating through his bones and Kyungsoo hates it. He hates being here; hates the feeling of sweaty bodies bumping into him in the dark, hates the stench of sweat and alcohol and God knows what else in the air, and he absolutely loathes that, despite everything, he doesn’t completely hate being here. The club may not be his style at all but Chanyeol was right, Kyungsoo can’t deny the heady scent of lust in the atmosphere, the dark energy almost tangible as it curls around him tantalizingly, clinging to him and invading his senses until he can almost taste it on the back of his tongue, heady and heavy and _ sinful _. Kyungsoo swallows, feels the way his own powers surge in response, the way he feels closer to life than he ever has in his entire life.

Maybe Chanyeol and Minseok were on to something: Kyungsoo _ definitely _ needs to feed.

Minseok stops near the bar suddenly and Kyungsoo bumps into him, panicking as he thinks about underage drinking and getting arrested and all that scary stuff until Minseok shakes his arm to get his attention.

“Alright, Soo,” Minseok says, practically yelling just so that he can be heard over the music. “This is it. Just remember to have fun and feed until your hunger is sated and then we can go home. And absolutely no drinking, okay?”

Kyungsoo nods timidly, shifting in place as he tugs on his shirt, trying to untuck it so that he can preserve some of his decency but Minseok slaps his hand away, smoothing over any creases he spots. Kyungsoo pouts and tries not to feel self-conscious as he stands there dressed in one of Minseok’s silk party shirt and a pair of his brother’s pants that are two sizes too small. Minseok had literally bullied him into wearing his clothes, which was a good thing anyways seeing as Kyungsoo literally had nothing fancy enough to wear to a night club and Minseok had outright refused to let him wear his khakis. Minseok himself had dressed up too (although Kyungsoo suspects that that may have had something to do with Junmyeon); wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were way too skinny and a tank top with the holes cut too wide, earrings glinting under the multi-coloured lights. Even though Kyungsoo personally disagreed with the styling, his brother looked good and he looked comfortable, so really, who was Kyungsoo to say anything.

“Stop fussing, Kyungsoo,” Minseok grumbles, frowning at him. “You look good. Maybe if you’d wear a little make up…”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head rapidly, taking a step away from Minseok. “I look stupid enough as it is.”

“I think you look good,” Chanyeol says suddenly as he sidles up to Kyungsoo, flashing him a smile and a thumbs up. Kyungsoo tries not to but he can’t help the glare he shoots Chanyeol. For someone dressed in nothing but a band t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, Chanyeol sure looked unfairly good. Maybe it’s his hair, gelled away from his forehead, or maybe his stupid dimple. Whatever it was, he had no right to talk because Kyungsoo looked like an over-dressed clown. It didn’t help that he was wearing red.

“See!” Minseok beams, flashing Kyungsoo a gummy smile. “Now stop worrying.”

Kyungsoo huffs and slouches his shoulders. _ Easier said than done. _ He wouldn’t even be here in the first place if his brother didn’t threaten to stop talking to him.

“Oh, cheer up, Soo. Let’s go dance!” Minseok yells clapping his hands like an excited kid. He latches onto a flustered looking Junmyeon, who’d been standing quietly to the side all this while. Kyungsoo blinks and the next thing he knows Minseok’s eyes are red and Kyungsoo can just about make out the tiny black horns peeking through his mop of lavender hair, gummy smile putting his pointed teeth on display. Kyungsoo frowns to himself, wishing that he could embrace the demon half of him with the same ease as his brother.

“We’ll join you!” Chanyeol’s yells suddenly, overly enthusiastic, and Kyungsoo whips his head around to look up at him, eyes growing wide in alarm. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care about Kyungsoo’s growing panic as he grabs onto his arm, large fingers curling around Kyungsoo’s bicep with ease and keeping a firm hold on him. His smile is blinding as he looks down at Kyungsoo, eyes shining even in the dark and Kyungsoo can’t help but shrink a little under his gaze, feeling like he’s been laid bare for Chanyeol to see.

“I-I can’t dance,” Kyungsoo manages to squeak, stubbornly refusing to move even as Minseok drags a flustered looking Junmyeon behind with him to the dance floor. Chanyeol just shakes his head with an amused smile playing on his lips and with little effort he tugs Kyungsoo forward, pushing against the throng of people dancing and making his way towards the centre, the sea of people closing in around them, making Kyungsoo feel trapped and a little claustrophobic.

Kyungsoo can feel himself starting to get light headed because this wasn’t the plan; Kyungsoo was just here to feed, not to dance. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he startles when Chanyeol wraps his big warm hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and tugs him forward until they’re pressed flush together. Kyungsoo’s heart hammers frantically against his ribcage at their sudden proximity and with a sharp, shaky exhale, he places his hands on Chanyeol’s bicep to steady himself, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught in his throat.

Chanyeol, at this moment, looks ethereal. _ Literally _. There’s a weird sort of glow around his head, barely there but prominent enough that Kyungsoo can see it and it looks so unusual in the dark lighting of the club. Even his skin seems to be glowing as well, and Kyungsoo has to blink a few times just to make sure that he isn’t hallucinating because Chanyeol looks radiant, like someone just focused a spotlight on him. And when Kyungsoo finally musters up the courage to look up into Chanyeol’s eyes, he feels like his whole world comes to a standstill; Chanyeol’s irises are a brilliant shade of silver, shimmering like moonlight dancing on the surface of a lake (or something similarly poetic), and Kyungsoo’s hooked. He absolutely cannot look away, no matter how hard he tries and he isn’t sure he wants to.

For the first time since they’ve met, Kyungsoo’s finally seeing visible proof that Chanyeol, his roommate, is actually a half-angel and it’s probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Chanyeol…” he whispers, eyes locked on Chanyeol’s own. Chanyeol simply smirks at him.

His curious gaze trails over Kyungsoo’s face, lingering on his parted lips before moving up to his eyes. Chanyeol blinks before he raises his eyebrows, looking slightly awed, and Kyungsoo’s confused for a while until Chanyeol lifts his gaze higher and rests it on Kyungsoo’s head. _ Oh _.

He trails one palm up Kyungsoo’s side, most certainly feeling him up as he goes, and reaches for Kyungsoo’s hair – or more specifically, he reaches for the tiny black horns on the crown of Kyungsoo’s head, peeking out of Kyungsoo’s short black hair. Chanyeol caresses the blunt tip of one, eyes going wide with childlike glee.

“These are cute,” he tells Kyungsoo, giggling as he rubs at the base of his horn, running his fingers over Kyungsoo’s scalp. Kyungsoo swallows thickly and has to bite his lip to stop from making any embarrassing sounds; it’s just a new feeling is all, which is why he’s a little overwhelmed.

Kyungsoo’s wants to be mad at Chanyeol for calling his horns _ cute _ but he can’t, especially not when Chanyeol literally looks like he’s having the time of his life, rubbing away at Kyungsoo’s tiny demon horns with a wide smile on his face.

“This was definitely a good idea,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo agrees nonetheless. Even just being here has him feeling livelier than he has in a long time and Kyungsoo’s never popped his horns like this before either without active concentration, so it definitely must be good.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you in your other form,” Chanyeol mumbles, and Kyungsoo vaguely realises that he shouldn’t be able to hear him over the loud music but somehow that doesn’t feel important at the moment. “You look hot.”

Kyungsoo frowns, glares up at Chanyeol even though his heart skips a beat because there’s no way he isn’t lying. Kyungsoo’s other form is just the same as Minseok’s; red eyes, tiny black horns atop his head and pointed teeth. If he were a full-fledged Incubus, he would’ve had the ability to shapeshift into the object of his partner’s desire but as it were, this was all, pretty much the extent of his transformation. It wasn’t really all that impressive. Certainly not hot at all and neither was Kyungsoo.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo grumbles, face burning as he tries to push himself away from Chanyeol but Chanyeol holds tight, wrapping on hand around Kyungsoo’s waist and curling the other in his hair. Kyungsoo realises that the position they’re in right now is way too intimate for simple roommates to be in but somehow, despite how warm he feels, he can’t pull away. Chanyeol on the other hand, doesn’t even look like he cares.

“Feed,” he tells Kyungsoo, secret smile on his face as he starts swaying them slowly, not at all in time with the fast beat of the music around them. Kyungsoo blinks, nerves acting up again. He shakes his head at Chanyeol weakly, suddenly wishing his brother were here with him.

“I can’t,” Kyungsoo whispers, pressing his hand over Chanyeol’s chest. He frowns at the heat radiating off of Chanyeol; even through the material of his t-shirt, he feels unnaturally warm.

“Yes you can,” Chanyeol insists, curling his fingers tighter in Kyungsoo’s hair until he whimpers. “This is who you are, Soo. This is what should come to you naturally. You can feel it, can’t you? The energy around you?”

Kyungsoo sighs, shudders. “Yes.”

“All you have to do is channel that energy into yourself,” Chanyeol smiles at him, encouraging. “You can do it. Just try.”

Kyungsoo nods hesitantly before letting his eyes slip shut. He concentrates as best as he can; not on the music, not on the people bumping into him and not even on the warmth of Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around him or his presence. Kyungsoo focuses instead on the surge of energy, thick and cloying, permeating the air all around him and Chanyeol is right because Kyungsoo can feel it, how easy it would be for him to just _ take _. But he can’t. He can’t do it-

Kyungsoo jolts when he feels Chanyeol’s warm breath fanning over his face and he screws his eyes shut tighter, fisting his hands in Chanyeol’s t-shirt. Chanyeol chuckles, his lips brushing over Kyungsoo’s warm cheek, moving until he’s level with Kyungsoo’s ear.

“C’mon, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispers, voice laced with an emotion Kyungsoo can’t name. “_ Feed _.”

Kyungsoo shudders, going lax in Chanyeol’s arms and he finally, _ finally _, does just that.

It’s sudden and sharp; a searing heat burning through Kyungsoo’s entire being, lifting him higher and dragging him down at the same time. It’s the best feeling in the world. The more energy Kyungsoo pulls from the charged air around him, the better he feels; no fatigue, no hunger, no nothing – just sin and carnal desire, filling Kyungsoo’s entire being. It’s good. It feels so good and Kyungsoo can’t stop. The more he takes, the more he _ wants _ , the more he _ needs _.

Caught up in his own hunger and greed, Kyungsoo fails to notice the warm palm pressed against his cheek or the hand that’s currently on his shoulder, shaking him urgently and trying to break him out of his trance. All he knows is the need to feed, all he can feel is the energy pulsating around him and he doesn’t ever want to stop.

So Kyungsoo _ takes _ . And he _ takes _. And he takes until he can’t take no more. Until his greed proves to be too much and he feels himself slipping, darkness taking over him before he even realises what’s happening.

The last thing Kyungsoo remembers before he loses consciousness is Chanyeol’s panicked voice ringing in his ears, begging him to stop, but Kyungsoo’s already too far gone.

* * *

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes the first thing he, regrettably, hears is Chanyeol yelling: “_ Minseok hyung, he’s alive! _”

Kyungsoo, annoyed, turns to glare at Chanyeol but he falters when he sees how worried the other looks. Before he has a chance to comment on that though, Minseok comes barging into his bedroom, dressed in boxers and one of Kyungsoo’s night shirts. He looks at Kyungsoo with wide eyes before making a mad dash and jumping onto Kyungsoo’s bed, squashing him under his weight.

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok screams right by his ears before pulling back to look at him, palms pressed on either side of Kyungsoo’s face, gaze worried. “Thank God, you’re okay! How are you feeling? Do you want water? Are you hungry? Does your head hurt? Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Kyungsoo just sighs fondly as his brother prattles on, leaning back against the pillows as he pushes his brother off of him.

“I’m fine, hyung,” Kyungsoo says once Minseok clambers off of him, grabbing the glass of water from the bedside table and holding it out for Kyungsoo to take. Kyungsoo sits up easily, noting with no small amount of fascination how refreshed he feels. He takes the glass from Minseok and downs it in one go, handing the empty glass back to his brother.

“What happened?” he asks, looking from Minseok to Chanyeol who’s been very quiet after his initial outburst. All Kyungsoo remembers from last night is getting really cozy with Chanyeol and then finally feeding and then… nothing.

“You overfed and then passed out,” Minseok says, putting the empty glass back on the table before sitting down on Kyungsoo’s bed, holding both of his hands in his own. “It’s not surprising since you’ve never fed on your own before so you don’t know your own limits yet but you had us all worried. Especially Chanyeollie, he was convinced he killed you or something.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol squeaks indignantly, cheeks going pink. “He wouldn’t wake up. What was I supposed to think?”

Minseok rolls his eyes and Kyungsoo smiles, trying very hard not to think about Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him or the way he looked last night.

“I’m alive, thank you very much,” Kyungsoo says, flopping back against the sheets again and stretching out. Feeling much healthier than he can ever remember feeling.

“You look alive,” Minseok smiles, looking relieved as he pats Kyungsoo’s thigh affectionately. “You look better than I’ve ever seen you look. Maybe last night wasn’t such a bad idea after all, was it?”

“No,” Kyungsoo hums, glancing at Chanyeol. “It wasn’t.”

“Good,” Minseok says, patting Kyungsoo once more before he hops up. “I hope you’re hungry, Junmyeon just went out to get us lunch.”

Kyungsoo makes a face, wondering if Junmyeon actually spent the night but then decides not to ask. If it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have been able to get into the club in the first place and Kyungsoo would still be walking around with one leg in the grave.

“I’m gonna go call and see how long he’ll be,” Minseok tells him, grinning as he walks out of the room. “Make sure you wash up before the food gets here, Soo. I’m not letting you eat with furry teeth.”

Kyungsoo snorts and waits for Minseok to leave before he turns to looks at Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” he says, pushing himself up once again until he’s leaning against the headboard. “For being there with me last night and also for coming up with the idea in the first place.”

Chanyeol pouts and plops himself down onto Kyungsoo’s bed, looking guilty.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “It’s my fault that you passed out. I should-”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo cuts Chanyeol off, smiling at him gratefully. “You heard what Minseok hyung said, it wasn’t your fault, Chanyeol. And besides, I feel totally fine. Better than fine, actually.”

Kyungsoo sighs as he stretches his arms out in front of him, admiring the healthy flush on his skin. He feels a little giddy for some inexplicable reason and also a little stupid for not feeding sooner. At least he’s lucky that he has a roommate who cared enough about him and his well-being despite knowing him for only a short period of time.

“You know,” Kyungsoo says, tries to hide his smile as he stares at a wide-eyed Chanyeol. “You’re not so bad for an angel.”

Chanyeol blinks before he barks out a surprised laugh. “Thank you,” he beams. “You’re not so bad for a demon yourself.”

Here Chanyeol’s smile turns mischievous, “And you also have cute horns.”

Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol, ears burning, and shoves him off the bed, giggling softly when Chanyeol topples over in a mess of limbs, tangled in Kyungsoo’s comforter. He flails exaggeratedly, crying out loud and rolling around dramatically on the floor, pretending to cry as he calls out for Minseok hyung because “_ Help! Kyungsoo’s bullying me _”. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and peeks over the edge of his bed, smiling widely at Chanyeol’s antics.

Maybe this whole rooming with a half-angel thing won’t be such a disaster after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making you suffer through this! I had a lot more that I wanted to add but I couldn't manage to fit it in with the rest of the fic so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
